Les remords d'une soeur
by SchmittPlaythroughFR
Summary: Le passage ou Drizzt doit nettoyer le nu d'une femme, POV Vierna avec une touches (minuscules, parce que je suis mauvais) de drames...


Disclaimers : Je n'ai aucun droits sur les libres originaux de la légende de Drizzt et de Dongeons & Dragons. Supportez l'oeuvre original !

Quand Matrone Malice avait demandé à Vierna, deuxième fille et futur haute prêtresse, d'éduquer Drizzt, leur frère nouveau née, elle n'avait pas été très... Positive, à l'idée de gaspiller 10 de ses 750 prochaine année de vie, mais quand la Matrone lui avait dit d'un air menaçant que c'était ça ou une mort prématuré, elle n'avait pas plus rouspété.

C'est ainsi qu'elle passa le plus clair de son temps à fouetté Drizzt, de façon à ce qu'il apprenne la plus grande règle de la société Drow : Les femmes sont au dessus de tout les hommes, et Lolth est au dessus de toute les femmes. Cette simple règle, transmise à chaque enfant mâle dans leur éducation, devait être répété à l'enfant jusqu'à ce qu'ils la respectent à la règle. Vierna était bien-sur moins talentueuse que sa sœur dans ce domaine, mais elle s'efforça tout-de-même à endoctriner l'enfant, pour qu'il devienne un soldat, un vrai...

Nettoyant la chapelle, le jeune Do'Urden s'appliquait corps et âme à la tâche qu'il accomplissait depuis sa naissance : Récurer le planché, faire briller les murs et nettoyé chaque objet se trouvant dans l'Antichambre. C'est alors que Vierna, constatant avec stupeur les progrès de Drizzt, lui donna un nouvel ordre visant a tester ses capacités innées :

"Tu vois cette statue ?" Demanda-t-elle, désignant de la main un nu de prêtresses. "Nettoie la !"

"Ouais !" Lui répondit l'enfant sur-le-champ, s'élançant en courant vers la statue

"Qu'as tu dit?!" Demanda soudainement la jeune femme, son visage passant de l'indifférence à l'irritation

"J'ai dit : Oui, grande sœur Vierna !" S'empressa d'ajouter le jeune Drow, avec une peur feintes, mais suffisament réaliste pour que sa soeur soit satisfaite.

"Hum... peut-être a-t-il enfin appris à rester à sa place dans notre société..." Pensa-t-elle. Elle avait passé des heures à fouetter son jeune frère, et il avait résisté longtemps, mais peut-être était-il finalement devenue un homme, un vrai ! (Enfin, quand on disait homme les Drow, en général, entendait plus-tôt : être sans importance facilement sacrifiable...)

Elle observa donc Drizzt tenté à de nombreuses reprises d'atteindre le haut de la statue en se servant simplement de ses jambes. Cela l'amusa pendant un certain temps mais après quelque minutes d'observation, elle se fâcha :

"Espèce de mâle idiot !" Cria-t-elle avec une rage non caché. "Tu dois utiliser les pouvoirs dû à ton sang pour pouvoir t'élever à cette hauteur !"

"Mais... comment ?" Demanda innocemment le jeune Do'Urden

"Concentre toi et demande à ton corps de s'élever magiquement dans les airs !" Ordonna-t-elle

Drizzt se concentra alors intensément, pour réussir ce qui serait un exploit à cet âge, même pour un futur Archimage... Il s'éleva alors lentement de quelque centimètres, pour ensuite retomber et réessayer, pour recommencer une nouvelle fois puis réessayer de nouveaux, et ainsi de suites pendant des heures...

"Essaye de le frapper, cela devrait, Comment dire... l'encourager à donner le meilleurs de sois même !" Dit Briza, en décrochant l'instrument de torture que possédait toute les prêtresse.

"C'est à moi de m'occuper de l'éducation de Drizzt ma chère sœur !" Rétorqua Vierna en se retournant vers la nouvelle venue. "Alors cesse de te mêler de mes affaires ou je demanderai à Matrone Malice de s'en occuper !"

L'aînée des Do'Urden renifla alors avec dédain, avant de sortir de la chapelle. Elle ne voulait certainement pas s'attirer les foudres de sa mère...

"Drizzt !" Commanda la grande sœur. "Arrête et repose toi un peu, ou sinon tu ne pourras pas continuer à nettoyer demain..."

"Non !" Dit alors le jeune homme brusquement. "je peux le faire !"

Le regard de Vierna devient aussitôt noir comme les plus sombre caverne d'un démon. Certes elle appréciait la détermination de son jeune frère, mais elle aimait beaucoup moins le ton de sa voix : "Briza n'a pas tout à fait tord, un peu de disciplines lui fera le plus grand bien !" pensa-t-elle en décrochant le fouet serpent qui pendouillait jusqu'alors à sa ceinture. "Je vais t'apprendre le respect, jeune homme !" Cria la jeune Drow en assénant le premier coup sur le dos nue de son jeune frère...

Le Lendemain, Drizzt arriva finalement à léviter suffisamment haut pour réussir a nettoyé le buste. Il avait réussit à s'élever à au moins six mètres, dès le premier essaie en plus, un exploit pour quelqu'un de son âge... Mais Vierna ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être déçu que Drizzt n'ait pas tenté de croiser son regard pour lui sourire à la suite de cet exploit. Elle ne voyait que son dos, ou de grandes cicatrices, faites par le fouet serpent de Vierna, apparaissait parfaitement à travers de l'infravision. Elle connaissait bien les avantages à fouetté un enfant, surtout un mâle, pour lui apprendre le respect...

"... Mais qu'elle sont les désavantages ?" Dit-elle a haute voix. L'avait-elle traumatisé au point ou il ne voulait même plus la regarder ? A force de le frapper, avait-elle fait de son jeune frère, lui qui était si souriant en temps normal, un être de haine et de peine sans la moindre confiance envers sa sœur ? Commençant à pleurer à chaudes larmes, elle se rendit compte à quel point Drizzt, si persévérants, si innocent, comptait à ses yeux...

"Drizzt... Excuse moi, je t'en pris !" Hoqueta la jeune Do'Urden avec difficulté. Elle ne fouetterait pas Drizzt ce jour la... Au contraire, elle était décider à lui demandé pardon pour toute les souffrances qu'elle lui avait causé depuis sa naissance. "Parce que ton âme doit survivre Drizzt Do'Urden, nous ne pouvons pas se permettre de perdre quelqu'un dans ton genre..."


End file.
